


Roman's Breakdown [Royality}

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: Patton was as sure as can be that his RoRo was a shoe-in for the part and would get it with little fuss. It just felt like it was a role he was born to play! With this being so he'd planned a lovely evening to celebrate his lover's success once they'd returned home with a movie and some long since overdue snuggle time.Patton, finally making it to the front of the theatre, pushing the doors open and calling out to Roman affectionately."RoRo, I'm here!" he cried, excited to see his beloved and bid him a warm congratulation. But as he walked through the familiar building he'd been in many times before with actors bustling past him, some looking thrilled and others looking devastated he immediately began to feel off. Something wasn't right at all, that was a terrible given. Though in many instances he was seen as little more than a dreadfully sweet bumbling idiot by others, Patton was no fool. Yes, he was charming and sweet and more than a little on the quirky side, but he was not an idiot and he had a feel for when a situation was going to get rough, and that same feeling had invaded him at this very moment, immediately making him anxious.





	Roman's Breakdown [Royality}

(A/ N:) Human AU with these lovely boys with a bit of good 'ol angst. Enjoy.

Third Person P.O.V:

Patton trod down the sidewalk with a pep in his step, quietly humming some nameless tune to himself as he went about his way. Though he was normally a very chipper fellow, his enthusiasm was remarkably high for it being nearing seven o'clock after working a rather grueling shift at the cafe. There was just reasoning behind his excitement, though, and a rather good reasoning at that. His boyfriend Roman, who also worked alongside him at the cafe that Patton owned himself had left his station early to go to a rehearsal for a play that was going on at their local theater that he had acted at countless times before. This was all just so very exciting for him; Roman was going to try out for a Prince, the main character in this fantasy production! Roman was an aspiring actor, you see, and a damn good one at that. Working at the cafe was all well and good, but becoming a real actor was his greatest dream, and Patton being his wonderful boyfriend also doubled as his supportive cheerleader. He was always there to cheer him on with enough spirit and enthusiasm to last the both of them. There were many a time where Roman thought to himself that without Patton he wasn't sure he'd be able to go through the drudgery of it all, and he was astoundingly grateful.

Patton was as sure as can be that his RoRo was a shoe-in for the part and would get it with little fuss. It just felt like it was a role he was born to play! With this being so he'd planned a lovely evening to celebrate his lover's success once they'd returned home with a movie and some long since overdue snuggle time.

Patton, finally making it to the front of the theatre, pushing the doors open and calling out to Roman affectionately.

"RoRo, I'm here!" he cried, excited to see his beloved and bid him a warm congratulation. But as he walked through the familiar building he'd been in many times before with actors bustling past him, some looking thrilled and others looking devastated he immediately began to feel off. Something wasn't right at all, that was a terrible given. Though in many instances he was seen as little more than a dreadfully sweet bumbling idiot by others, Patton was no fool. Yes, he was charming and sweet and more than a little on the quirky side, but he was not an idiot and he had a feel for when a situation was going to get rough, and that same feeling had invaded him at this very moment, immediately making him anxious.

Every time Roman had gotten a role in the past he would come bounding up to Patton and engulf him in a tight hug, gushing on and on about his excitement. As it appeared, though, this wasn't going to be the outcome.

"Roman, hon, where are ya?" He asked, trying to keep his cheeriness to its optimal levels, but having trouble doing so with his sudden apprehension.

"I'm here ..." He almost didn't recognize the voice in such a flattened state of despair. He turned around to find Roman slumped over in a chair in the corner of the room, slouched with his facial expression betraying utter disappointment. Oh no. He looked positively crushed and it broke Patton's heart in two.

"Roman ... honey ... how did it go?" Patton's voice was quiet, cautious. He knew full well the answer to his question, and yet he couldn't just go ahead and say so. He needed to handle this delicately and with precision. Roman cast his gaze to the floor, not meeting Patton's eyes at all.

"I didn't get it," he said, voice especially bitter and cold, unlike he'd hardly ever heard it. Patton took a deep breath, trying to collect himself to be of use to Roman before outstretching a hand and offering it to him. Roman glanced at it apprehensively before clasping his hand around Patton's' and allowing his help up. Patton gave him a comforting squeeze.

"I'm so, so sorry you didn't get the part, RoRo. Are you alright?" Patton's voice was so gentle as they stood in place, the softer of the two waiting for some kind of confirmation.

"I -" Roman paused, biting his lip and pausing before nodding, pushing forward, "Yes. I'm fine." Though he said these words with sureness Patton wasn't convinced. It didn't matter that Roman was a phenomenal actor, he couldn't muscle through this fabrication. With that being said, Patton trod lightly. He didn't want to force it just yet and smiled, weary but alert.

"Well, I don't know what they were thinking. There will be other opportunities, though, so don't worry too much sunshine," he spoke, calm and reassuring. Roman nodded, though his mind seemed to be someplace else. As they walked out of the building hand in hand Patton could feel a dangerous shift occurring. Roman's grip on his hand tightened, his breath hitching just as the exited through the door. Patton had been trying to distract him with the idea of films they could watch and the proposition to order some pizza once they'd made it home, but unfortunately, none of it had seemed to be enough to calm Roman's frazzled nerves. It was as if a switch had been pulled, a fire white hot growing in the pit of his stomach and licking its destructive flames around his body. Patton, from his hold on his hand, could feel him begin to tremble, and suddenly he felt like a fish out of water, unsure of what to do. Roman completely let go of his hand now, his jaw slackening and form being raked with deep, uneven breaths.

"RoRo? Honey, talk to me. What's -." He didn't even get the question out fully before suddenly and without warning Roman kicked the curb with his full force, letting out an anguished scream. "Roman!" Patton called in distress, startled by the outburst, trying to grip at his arm and stop himself from being harmed before Roman with great force yanked himself away, containing to kick at the faded red paint.

"Don't you understand?! I did everything I c-could! EVERYTHING! B-but they told m-me that I wasn't right for the p-part. Me! I w-worked so, so hard for this! I w-was excited! I-I actually thought that I could do this!" He scoffed, the tears welling up in his eyes as he continued to squirm and thrash about, "What a joke! H-how could I think that I was cut out for this ... WHY?!" He asked, his body raked with the sob that he had been trying to choke down as he began to crumble. Patton was caught off guard, afraid that his plan of being gentle about it had been a failure and he had someone misstepped.

Roman was a very emotionally-charged person, though he usually knew how to better reign himself in. He didn't like to allow his confidence and calm mask to falter in any way. He was normally able to keep up this act, even when he was angry or upset, but this moment was enough to shake him to his core. Finally, Patton was able to grab a steady hold on his arm and pull him away from the curb.

"Roman!" He shouted, trying to get his lover's attention and to scream through his madness. Roman paused his tearful monologue and snapped his head to finally allow himself to take a good look at Patton. His eyes were wide with a glint of terror and mouth hung open. Oh no. He'd really done it this time! He'd frightened his little puffball. He realized that through his tantrum that had made his foot sting from banging it again and again repeated that Patton had probably been calling his name then too. Jesus, could he get anything right?! This only seemed to make the tears fall harder, his face red and eyes puffy. He shut his eyes, shuddering as he felt his knees weaken, feeling as though he might plummet to the ground.

Suddenly he was swiftly captured in Patton's embrace, his boyfriend holding him tight against his chest and supporting him upright. Roman vibrated in his arms with sobs mumbling "sorry"s through his sorrows as Patton rocked him in his arms slightly, rubbing slow gentle circles into his back, doing his best to calm his Prince Charming down. Though he was breaking Patton was thankful that he'd finally gotten through to him.

"Hey, Shh. It's okay, RoRo. It's going to be alright. I'm right here now, it's okay," he spoke softly, pressing a kiss to Roman's hair. Roman shook his head, though he didn't at all try to tear himself from Patton's iron grip. Patton pressed him close, speaking softly as he tried his part on consoling his boyfriend's ruffled feathers. It positively broke his heart to see Roman in such a state, breaking at the seam and falling apart in his arms.

"N-no it isn't, Pat. I-it really isn't. They .... they told me that I just d-didn't fit the part," he sobbed, mumbling into the crock of Patton's neck where his face was buried. "They w-were right, w-weren't they?" Patton shook his head, giving Roman a tight squeeze, trying to calm down his racing thoughts. God, this was getting worse.

Patton has known for some time now that Roman's confidence wasn't always as genuine as he'd tried to express that it was, though Patton had yet had an opportunity to tackle this issue. He never wanted to back Roman into a corner and frighten him, but now was the time that he knew that he needed to talk to him out of him and convince him out of his panic.

"No! No, of course, they weren't! Come here, honey. Come and sit for a minute," he said, grabbing hold of Roman's hands and gently ushering him to sit beside him on the curb, the tears still flowing freely from Roman's eyes and he hated it. He didn't want to be so weak and pathetic.

He was supposed to be strong and brave, not break in Patton's arms! He wondered dully what had become of himself. And even with these thoughts he couldn't calm down, couldn't shake off the knowledge that he had failed at something he loved so dearly. Gently, Patton reached over and bushed his hand against Roman's flushed cheeks, wiping away his tears. Roman didn't understand why someone would stick with him of all people through thick and thin. He truly wasn't deserving of such a wonder in his life.

After a long beat of silence as Patton was waiting for Roman to get his bearings, he took a deep breath, preparing to speak to Roman as seriously as he could muster.

"Roman," he said, grabbing onto the actor's hand firmly and lacing their fingers together, "Nothing that you've said is true. Sunshine, you're a fantastic actor! You always blow me away in everything you do. Please, understand that you mean the world to me and a lot of other people out there. I don't want you to think that you not getting this part means that there aren't other parts down the road that you'll be able to get. I know that you're upset right now, I get that, but it doesn't mean that this is the end of your career. You've still got so much left to give, I know you do, and I'm excited for your future. For our future. I love you Roman, so, so much and you're always gonna be my prince charming, no matter what." Roman sniffled, his heart steadying as a smile crept open his lips and he threw his arms around Patton, giving him almost as big a hug as he had received.

"I love you too," he breathed out, his sobs dying down as he clung tightly to Patton whose assistance in his calming down had been incredibly necessary, "Thank you. T-thank you so much." Patton smiled, finally letting out a sigh of contentment as he felt Roman's tense shoulders loosen up and his breathing become normal.

"Don't mention it, sunshine. It's my job," he said, pressing another kiss to the top of Roman's head and letting go, helping Roman to his feet.

"Well ... it shouldn't have to be," Roman said, his cheeks reddened no longer from crying but this time out of embarrassment for how he'd behaved, "I'm .... I'm sorry I allowed myself to melt down like that. I ... didn't mean to so and was never my intention. I'm very sorry that I – uh – that I subject you to that." Patton squeezed his hand, leaning in and pressing a quick but loving kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"It's alright, honey. We all have our off days, but I'm not upset with you. Is your foot alright?" He asked in a concerned tone, glancing downward. Roman sighed, thinking about how brutally he'd kicked at the curb and though it was slightly sore it was nothing major, earning a shrug from the princely man. "Well, we may need to ice it if it feels any worse later. Can you walk on it, dear?" Roman sighed, nodding.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Patton made a noise of understanding, though he was still weary to make sure he was taking care of himself.

"You didn't "subject me" to anything, RoRo. You take care of me and I take care of you and if you're upset then I want to fix that, just like you do when I'm upset." A smile wrinkled Roman's lips as he nodded slowly, resting his head on Patton's shoulder a moment.

"And I couldn't be happier about that," he said, earning a wide grin from Patton.

"Alright, prince charming, we 'ought to get home. How does pizza sound?" He asked, noticing Roan perk up right away.

"With pineapples?" He asked excitedly, earning a giggle from Patton. (I threw this in to wean out those who hate pineapple on pizza, ya weirdos)

"Sure thing, sweetie." With that they were off, abandoning the theaters that Patton knew Roman would eventually return to for a production of something else sometime in the future, though in the moment that didn't matter. They walked hand in hand, talking and laughing as if Roman's meltdown had never even occurred. They'd gotten past it together and knew they always could. They were good for each other, happier with one another than they ever had been separate, glad to always have someone to turn to. And though he'd already said it and knew that he'd probably continue saying it for the rest of his life if he played his cards right, Roman smiled as he pressed his lips to the shell of Patton's ear and whispered, "I love you, Pat." Patton smiled, giving his hand a loving squeeze.

"I love you too, RoRo."

=+=

(A/N:) Gosh I love including all of the cute nicknames! See you next time.  
\- Sammy Sam


End file.
